Starting Over
by gurl.in.lurve
Summary: What Happens if Julian didnt really die? How will things work out for cathy,paul and chris and carrie?
1. Big News

Chapter 1. The Big News.

As I paced the hotel room slowly, i was thinking,thinking about Julian which shocked me because even though he was dead i would still love him in that special way. Not the way i love Christopher and Paul but in a different way, kinda of like the way you fell when you know what someone is going through.

I'd never thought i'd love him in that way since he practically kept me a prisoner,slave,mother and who could love someone like that? I can still remeber that night,that special night when we went to go see julians poor,sickly father he cried,oh i'd never seen anything so emotional from a human being apart from chris,the twins and myself-

My thoughts were cut short by christopher storming through the hotel door,somthing must be wrong.

'CATHY!' Christopher yelled as he walked towards me, a nasty scowl planted on his face.

the face i would never stop loving.

'Yes'? i said wairly not expecting i what was going hear next.

"Julian isnt dead"


	2. Taking in the News

_SORRY GUYS ABOUT THE BOLD!_

_plzplzplzplzzplz review!_

Chapter 2-Taking in the News

***FLASHBACK***

**"Julian isn't dead"**

***End of Flashback***

That's when it happened for the first time,everything around me stopped.I was actually speechless, I had nothing to mind was blank,and my tongue felt like a lump of lead

"But-but I'm certain i saw him take his last breath,Christopher" i whispered.

"As i said before,he isn't dead,as for why he told the hospital to unlisted you as his wife on this

hospital records." as he said this he had a smug smile planted on his face which i could tell he was trying to hide.I tried to ignore it with my growing curiosity.

"but why"? i said desperately.

"Beats me..." he said the smugness growing bigger and bigger on his face.

"Christopher you didn't.." i said threateningly.

i was hoping he deep,deep down in a place i didn't know existed that he didn't give Julian an ultimatum.

" i told you not to marry Julian,or Paul or something bad would happen"(i know he didn't say that but lets just say he did :) )

"But-

I was cut off yet again by him leaving and the door slamming behind him.

As i walked over the old oriental rug i contemplated what i would say to Julian when i called him

I still hoped his apartment phone worked.I was so nervous, i wonder what Chris had said to him? all these thoughts left my mind as i pressed the numbers on the old home phone.

*dial tone* "Hello" said the deep voice that i knew oh so well

"Julian?"

**_PLZ REVIEW GUYS I LOVE YOU!_**


	3. Do You Love Me?

Chapter 3

Do you still love me?

"Julian?"

There was a slight pause before he replied.

"Cathy?"

"Julian, how are you, what are you doing, are you all right?" so many words were flowing out of my mouth I couldn't keep track.

"Cathy, Cathy calm down I'm fine I'm fine, but how do you know I'm alive? Has your brother- I mean Christopher said anything?"

"Yes, yes he's told me about being unlisted from the records-Julian! How could you do that!" I exclaimed

"Well he said a few things I guess…" he said quietly

"Julian, I never thought you were one to give in to peer pressure".

"Yea well its great to hear your voice again Cathy"

Wait a second did he just say great and my name together in a sentence?

Is he a changed man, I hoped so!

"Cathy? Cathy are you there?" he said desperately.

"Sorry I was thinking…about something, how's your legs?"

"Good news, I've been seeing a chiropractor every week and he's been helping me with my

Legs it seems that with regular massaging and exercise me could get my groove back!" he said happily.

"Julian?" I said

"Yes Cathy?"

"Do you still love me?"

There was a pause on the other side. Oh god what if he didn't love me, what if he realized I wasn't worth it! What if he has found someone else? What if, what if, what if...

"Yes" he answered simply

"So um why are you at the apartment?"

"oh umm I was picking up someone of my stuff I had for gotten here Madame zolta was very surprised to see me here!"

"umm well I was on my way to greenlenga to sort some business so I might make a stop in new York…do you want to meet up some place?" said with caution.

"Yea sure!" he said unnaturally happy.

"Okay… next week Tuesday at the apartment at 4.00?"

"Deal"

"Deal"

And that's when I realized how much I was in love with Julian Marquet.


End file.
